Before He Cheats
by xxxWhoAmIFoolinxxx
Summary: Remember how i said that this was a oneshot well...I lied. lol This is a collection of stories about all The Outsiders characters based upon songs. This also includes my first one, Before He Cheats.
1. Before He Cheats

**_Hi guys! Well this is an oneshot based on the song Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood. As soon as I heard it I immediately thought of Dally. lol Well here it goes…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or the song Before He Cheats. Susie Hinton and Carrie Underwood do. I only own the character Amanda Martin, Dally's girlfriend._**

_**Amanda's POV**_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

"Mandy if I told you something would you be angry at me?" my best friend Angela Shepard asked nervously.

"Well that depends on what it is that you tell me." I answered honestly.

"You're not gonna like it, but you deserve to know. Tim just got back from Buck's party and told me that Dally was there…" she paused.

"So…"

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

"With Sylvia Peterson!" Angela shouted.

"What?" I asked more pissed off than I have ever been in my whole life. This wasn't the first time he had cheated on me, but it was definitely the last.

"Yep." Angel sighed sadly and sat down on her bed.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..._

_  
_ "Hey Angie, how would you like to take a little trip down to Buck's party." I asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going with you anywhere when you're this angry, who knows what you're gonna wind up doing to Dallas."

"C'mon Ang I'd do it for you, I _hav_e!" I said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine whatever, but I'm not paying for bail this time." she said getting up from her bed and headed out the door and down the stairs with me following behind her.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

"Angel do you guys have a bat?" I asked curiously.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne..._

"Oh god, I knew it, you're gonna kill him aren't you?" Angel said over dramatically.

"Calm down drama queen, I'm not gonna kill him." I said reassuringly.

"Well whatever you do to that prick has got to be _good_." she said going into Tim and Curly's bedroom and coming out with a pair of car keys and a baseball bat in her hands.

_And he don't know..._

"It will be, trust me." I said taking the keys out of her hands, walking out the door and into Tim's pick up truck.

"Hurry up Angel!" I ordered and beeped the horn.

"I'm coming, I just had to lock up." she said getting into the car. I started it, and drove to Buck's.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

When we got there, the first thing I spotted was Dallas's Firebird parked across the street. His pride and joy, the car he spent four hundred dollars on to rebuild. You know it really is a beautiful car…too bad I'm going to wreck it…oh well. I quickly got out of the truck and ran over to it. I took the keys to Tim's car out of my pocket and scratched the side Dally's car with them. I started carving my name into both the front and back leather seats of his car, when Angela came out of the truck and started busting the headlights with the bat. I then took out my switchblade from the back pocket of my shorts and slashed all four tires.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

After we were through beating the shit out of Dal's car, Angel and I went across the street to Buck's and knocked on the door. Buck himself answered. I could tell from the moment he opened the door that he was drunk because he reeked of alcohol and was holding on to the door for balance.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

"Buck, could you asked Dally to come out here for a minute, I need to speak with him?" I asked nicely as Angel bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." he slurred and closed the door.

_Oh, you know it won't be on me…_

_No... not on me..._

A few minutes later we looked through the blinds of the window and saw a shirtless Dallas with his white blonde hair all messed up and pink lipstick on his collarbone, come down the stairs. When he was nearing the door Angel and I took off like a bat out of hell and ran as fast as we could to Tim's truck. We both got in and I quickly started it and drove off while we screamed _fuck you Dallas _to the top of our lungs out the window.

**Dally's POV**

I could kill Buck for interrupting me and Sylvia. We were just startin to get hot and heavy when his dumb ass knocked on the door. Like I give a shit that someone is at the door for me. I opened the door and no one was there. I even looked around a little and there was absolutely no one. Fuckin Buck man, why would he- holy shit, what the fuck happened to my car?

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

I ran across the street to my car to find the side of it all scratched up and…oh god no, she knows, Mandy found out I was with Sylvia…shit! She carved her name into my seats, my brand new leather fuckin seats! I walked to the front of the car to see if there was any more damage, and of course there was. The head lights were busted, and my tires were slit. There was one more thing that hurt even worse than her destroying my car. My ring, the ring that I gave Amanda three years ago making her _my_ girl, was on the dashboard with a note that said:

**Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat**

_Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

Ohh... before he cheats...

**_That was my first songfic, I hope you like it, I do! It's a really good song too, so I would suggest you guys listen to it, its awesome! _**


	2. Proud Of Your Boy

**_Hi guys! Well I know I said it was only an oneshot, but I lied. lol I decided that since you guys liked the first story so much, that I would make little stories based upon songs for each Outsiders character. This one happens to be about our favorite jokester of the gang, Two-Bit. It's based on the song Proud Of Your Boy by Clay Aiken from the new special edition release of Aladdin. I know I'm a dork. Well here we go…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, it belongs to Susie Hinton. The song Proud Of Your Boy is owned by Disney, like almost everything else in the world. lol _**

_**Two-Bit's POV**_

_Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise  
_

I came home right after school like my mom told me to this morning because she said needed to talk to me about something. I walked in our house and she was sitting on the couch with a cross between an angry and disappointed look on her face, which she always has when it comes to me.

"Hey ma, what did I do this time?" I joked.

Usually she laughs at my jokes, but her facial expression didn't even change this time.

"Keith, sit down, I have something important to talk to you about." my mother said seriously.

"Uh ok." I said not sure what to think of this, because we never had a serious conversation since, well ever.

"Keith you're almost twenty years old, what do you plan on doing with your life?" she asked.

"Party, get drunk, and get laid." I laughed.

_I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree_

"Keith this is serious, when are you going to grow up. You've been held back for two years now, at this rate Emily will graduate before you! Do you know how embarrassing that would be to have your little sister graduate, and you don't? What would you're friends think?" she said raising her voice.

_That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times_

"You need to stop acting like a boy and be a man!" she yelled._  
_

This was definitely unusual for my mother to be acting like this, she's usual a very soft spoken person and never really criticizes the way I live or who I am.

_Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am_

"And even though it's part of what's special about you, you can't be a jokester all your life. There is going to come a time where you eventually have to act serious for once." she smiled.

"Well I got to go or I'll be late for work, but remember what I said. I love you, and that's why I'm saying this." she said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

She walked to the front door and turned around.

"You're a really special person Keith, you have so many wonderful qualities and I know you'll do me proud one day." she said gently.

Oh one more thing before I leave, Emily said Ponyboy is going to walk her home, so if you could please them something to eat when they get here." she said and left.

_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy_

Even after she left, what she said to me still stuck in my head. I have been a lousy son, and a goof off…I do need to grow up and start acting like a man. I mean how am I ever gonna make her proud of me if I keep drinking and joking around. First off I got to get my grades up and graduate with the help of Ponyboy, and then I need to get a job and help her out more around the house. Also, even though it pains me, no more booze, women, or...or...Mickey Mouse…well maybe not Mickey, but definitely the booze and girls.

_Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise_

For a start I can make dinner like she asked me too, and help clean up. And when Pony comes over I can ask for help with my homework, because I'm not exactly the brightest color of the rainbow.

_Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but_

Yeah I can do this. It may take a little while and be a lot of hard work, but I know i can make her proud of her boy…

_I'll do my best, what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy_

_**This wasn't my best one so far, but I still really like it, and I hope you guys do too! I changed the words around a little bit to fit the story more, so those who notice that the song is not in the right order forgive me. **  
_


	3. Pieces

**_Hi guys! Well this is another long awaited songfic. And it's another country song too! This is a fic based on one of my favorite songs, Pieces, by the Rascal Flatts. It also includes my favorite Curtis brother, Sodapop! Yay Soda! Anyway, on to the story!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Soda's girlfriend Jessica McNichol. **_

_**Sodapop's POV**_

_From the moment that we met  
My world was turned around, upside down   
To some degree I still regret  
My memory for keepin you around   
Girl I thought that you were mine  
But my broken hearts been shattered  
One too many times_

While walking home from my late shift at the DX, I began thinking about the first time I met Jessica. It was Halloween night, two years ago. She pulled up in her little red corvette to get her car checked out. It was love at first sight, well at least for me anyway. Jess was the most beautiful girl I had seen in a long time, since Sandy actually… She had curly caramel colored hair that reached her mid back, and the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen in my life. As soon as she stepped out of her car I knew she would change my life forever, and boy was I right. Only it wasn't for the better…

That same night we went out on our first date after I got off from work, and we were together ever since. I thought that she was my girl, and that I was her only guy, but unfortunately, I was dead wrong. Jessie took the same route that most girls on the east side did, and that was cheating on their boyfriends. Sylvia did it to Dally, Evie did it to Steve, Kathy did it to Two bit, and once again my girlfriend did it to me. Only this time was different then how it was with Sandy, this time I knew about it, and still didn't do anything to stop it cause I loved Jess so much an didn't want to lose her.

Two weeks ago I finally got up the courage to confront Jess about her two timing me, and she didn't even bother lying to me about it. She told me she was infact cheating on me, with no other but Tim Shepard.

_Someone let you down again  
So you turn to me, your convenient friend  
Oh but I know what you're doin'  
And what you hope to find  
I've seen it a thousand times  
Oh the fire we had before  
Are now just bitter ashes  
Left scattered on the floor  
_

Then today Jessica showed up at the DX saying how sorry she was and how she wanted me back. I may have dropped out of high school, and am not as smart as Pony, but I ain't no dummy. I know what really happened. Tim got fed up with her cheating and dumped her too.

_  
And I don't want to see you anymore  
I'm just not that strong  
I love it when you're here  
But I'm better when you're gone  
I'm certain that I've given and oh how you can take  
There's no use in you lookin'  
There's nothin left for you to break  
Baby please release me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces  
_

Even though I loved it when she was around, I know it's better for us to be apart, because I just can't take anymore heartache. So I simply told her…

**Baby please release me  
We both know that you don't need me  
Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces**

Let it rest…

_**Okay this was not my best songfic, but I love this song so much, and it was just a spir of the moment thing, so if u like it I'm glad, if you don't, OH WELL! Lol Please remember to review and be on the lookout for more songfics! **_


	4. There Are Worst Things I Could Do

**_Hi guys! Me here with another songfic, YAY! Well this one is about one of the greaser's girlfriend's that we all love to hate, Sylvia! lol jk I always thought there had to be a reason for Sylvia cheating on Dal so this is kinda an explanation. And it's to the song There Are Worst Things I Could Do, from Grease. Here we go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one, but I sure do wish I owned Dally! drools over self_**

**Sylvia's POV**

_There are worse things I could do,  
Than go with a boy or two.  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,  
And no good,  
I suppose it could be true,  
But there are worse things I could do.  
_

I am once again loning it to the jail to see Dallas, since his dumbass decided to steal a car. On the way I was getting the dirtiest looks from people passing by. I guess that's cause they all think that I'm a slut because I supposively cheat on Dally. I really don't give a shit what they think, I just ignore it, because I know what they think is way off from the real truth. It all started when Dal cheated on me with Angela Shepard, a few years back. So to get back at him, I fucked Tim, plain and simple.

_I could flirt with all the guys,  
Smile at them and bat my eyes.  
Press against them when we dance,  
Make them think they stand a chance,  
Then refuse to see it through.  
That's a thing I'd never do._

But of course that's not how Dally tells it. To make himself look good, he tells people I fuck around with other guys when he's in the cooler, which if you haven't figured it out by now, is total bullshit. Sure I go to Buck's parties and flirt a little with other guys, but I have never slept with anyone else except for that one time with Tim.

_I could stay home every night,  
Wait around for Mr. Right.  
Take cold showers every day,  
And throw my life away,  
On a dream that won't come true.  
_

Why you may ask do I put up with all his shit, well what can I say, I love the asshole. I always have, and sadly I probably always will. Sure I've told him I do before, but he's never said it back, he only responds with, "I know." I mean sure I could leave his ass and wait for Mr. Right to come along, but I don't want to throw my life away. Dally is about as good as it's gonna get for me, and I faced up to that a long time ago.

_I could hurt someone like me,  
Out of spite or jealousy.  
I dont steal and I dont lie,  
But I can feel and I can cry.  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.  
But to cry in front of you,  
That's the worse thing I could do._

I've only broken up with him once, and he started dating this one broad, I think her name was Amanda something, they were together for about three years. She was a strikingly beautiful girl, the kind you see in the movies, and it made me jealous as hell when he was with her. Not just because she was pretty, but cause I heard from Evie that he even told her he loved her. I was so blind with jealousy that I even planned on having her jumped, but at the last minute backed out cause of an attack of conscience. I couldn't hurt someone just cause they were going out with my ex. I've never stole, lied, or hurt anyone before, so why start now, I told myself. And all my jealousy was put to rest cause it wasn't long before he came knockin' on my door. Yes it may have just been for sex, but it still felt good to have him by me, to be mine again for even a little while. Something that killed me though was when it was over, cause he would just leave and go back to her. Of course he never thought how I felt about it, he never did. To him I was and still am just an object, not a person with feelings. I cried myself to sleep every time he would leave, but he never knew. By the time I got to the prison I was crying and I knew my makeup was running. As the guard led me to his cell, I quickly wiped my eyes, cause he hasn't and never will see the tears I cry for him.

_**Aww poor Sylvia! I love this one, and I hope u guys do too, remember to review!**_


	5. Starts With Goodbye

**_Hi guys! It's me again, here with another songfic, this time to the wonderful song Starts With Goodbye, by Carrie Underwood._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Starts With Goodbye, or The Outsiders, Carrie Underwood and S.E. Hinton do.**_

_**Amanda's POV**_

I had Angela drop me off home on the way back from destroying Dally's car, because I really didn't feel like a sleep over tonight. I walked in and was greeted cheerfully by my mother.

"Hi honey." she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ya know Dallas has called like ten times in the past hour, you should call him back."

"I will." I lied and walked gloomily up the stairs to my room.

As soon as I got up there, I began to get undressed and looked in my dresser for something to wear. The first thing I saw was Dal's old black shirt that I usually wore for a nightgown, and it pained me to even look at it because of what he did with Sylvia tonight.

Just then the phone rang, and I immediately knew it would be him. Reluctantly I picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said, my voice without emotion.

"Hey Mandy, listen I'm sorr-" Dallas began to say, but I cut him off.

The three words I thought I would never say to him, that killed me to say, came out. "It's over Dal."

"Amanda you can't let one stupid mistake fuck up our relationship."

I was silent.

"C'mon babe, don't so this….please, I'm sorry." he pleaded.

"Goodbye Dallas." I said as tears welled up in my eyes, and hung up the phone.

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

As soon as I hung up, the tears that were stinging my eyes began to fall down my face like rain. I just couldn't picture the rest of my life without him. We've been together so long and made so many beautiful memories together, and now it's all coming to a crashing halt because he had to go cheating on me with Sylvia. I swear, as soon as Angel told me Dal was there with Sylvia I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. After tonight there would be no more midnight visits through my window, no more Dally sneaking out early the next morning, praying to god that we didn't get caught, and even more painful, no more us. As I went through every detail of our relationship in my mind, I slowly drifted to sleep.

_The Next Day…._

_I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

I woke up the next morning feeling happy, but as all the events of last night came back to me, that feeling soon faded. I quickly got ready for work putting on a pair of jean shorts, a white wife beater, and the required DX shirt and hat before walking out the door. I wasn't looking forward to work today because Dallas knew my schedule, and I knew he would be around trying get back together with me. As expected, when I reached the gas station Dal was waiting for me outside. I went to open the door to go in the store, when he held it shut.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"And I need to go to work." I said with a little attitude in my voice.

Dally sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "I know you're mad, but you didn't have to dump me."

"Yeah, and I know you're an asshole, but you didn't have to cheat on me with that trash." I responded angrily.

He looked up at me with a mix between an ashamed and angry look on his face.

"Listen, you knew how I was before we even started going out, so don't act so fuckin' surprised Mandy." Dal said pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah I did. But I thought you and I were different. I thought that maybe you only slept around on your girlfriends because they were all whores…I thought you loved me." tears started to well in my eyes.

"But I was wrong…so wrong." As I said that, the tears began to come down hard.

"I do lo-" Dally started to say, but again I interrupted him.

"No, no you don't. If you did you wouldn't have slept with Sylvia." I sobbed.

I looked up at him, and the most heartbreaking look I have ever seen was on his face.

"I'm sorry, god I am so sorry. If I could take it back I would." Dallas said, his voice full of sorrow.

But as much as I wanted to take him back and be his girl again, I didn't because I know it would only keep happening over and over. And I couldn't take this heart break again, it's too much.

"I got to go in or I'll be late Dal." I said and he let go of the door.

I went in the store and turned around to watch him walk away. This is gonna be hard to try and get over, but it time I know I'll be fine. I guess I'm gonna have to hurt and cry…and eventually let him go.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na._

_**Well I hope u guys liked it, cuz I worked real hard on it, so please review!**_


End file.
